


Your Mouth on Me

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 27 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "rimming" fromthis list.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Your Mouth on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "rimming" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

In the beginning, Charlie played it cool. He tried, anyway, to be chill, unaffected by the tall drink of water that walked into the audition space, a little quiet, clearly nervous and charming as hell. 

That was five months ago and Charlie has given up any hope of staying detached, keeping a safe emotional distance. Owen is fucking hilarious. He has a dry, deadpan sense of humor, at odds with this low-level anxiety he carries with him.

Charlie can admit that right now, his cool has deserted him completely. It’s just impossible when Owen looked at him and said, “you don’t know what rimming is?” with an inappropriately gleeful look on his face. 

It’s not that Charlie doesn’t know things, but sex with a dude stuff is new. And all Owen’s fault. 

“That sounds weird,” Charlie said and was rewarded with Owen doubling in on himself, shoulders shaking as he laughed. “Why do I like you so much?’ He said, soothing the sting of it with his mouth against Charlie’s cheek. 

“So,” Owen says now, an hour later. “Do you want to try it?” He kisses Charlie’s open mouth. “We don’t have to, but I promise,” he slides his hand to Charlie’s hip, “I’m good at it.”

Of course now Charlie has a half dozen questions. Now is not the time, though he’s going to get Owen drunk soon and poke at him until he spills. 

They showered earlier, after getting caught in a downpour on their way home. They’re naked in Charlie’s bed because his is bigger and Owen was too nice to call him out when he claimed it the day they moved in. Owen’s sprawled beside him, his skin warm, leg thrown over one of his. Charlie can’t stop touching him, stroking fingers down his back, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. Shit’s getting serious and he’s struggling to catch up. 

After a second, Charlie says, “you’ll stop if I don’t like it?” He’s going for playful, teasing but Owen turns immediately serious. He props himself up to peer down at him. “ _Yes_. Charlie, yes.” Owen’s voice is tight, almost like he’s offended that Charlie has to ask. But after a second he ducks his head and kisses him, and they don’t talk about rimming for several long, hungry moments. 

It’s not that he doesn’t know it. He trusts Owen implicitly, a scary amount, even, for how long they’ve known each other. When Charlie’s rubbing himself against Owen’s thigh and arching his hips up, he says, “okay, yeah.” 

Owen lifts his head. “Yeah?”

Charlie grins. “Show me how "good" you are.” 

A few minutes of scuffling later, Charlie has his face in a pillow and his weight on his knees. Owen insists it’s the perfect angle but Charlie secretly thinks Owen just like to put him on display, test his limits and desire to be looked at. He’s a little surprised at how into it he is. Like this, with his thighs slightly splayed, Owen has a perfect view of him, his ass, his balls, his dick hanging hard between his thighs. 

Charlie’s about to urge Owen to get the fuck on with it already when Owen grips him with both hands and spreads him wide, like he’s opening a present. Charlie’s face flushes hot and he’s so fucking grateful Owen can’t see his face. 

The first swipe of Owen’s tongue on his hole makes him jerk in surprise. “ _Shit_ ,” he hisses. 

Owen huffs a hungry noise right up against his skin, a rumble of sound that vibrates through him, up his spine down to this toes and his trembling thighs. He licks Charlie in slow swipes of his tongue that take a second to adjust to but after a minute Charlie relaxes into it. He’s never felt anything like it. At the first touch of Owen’s tongue he wasn’t sure but the more his body loosens up, the hungrier Owen gets and the more Charlie wants Owen to just shove his tongue inside him. 

Charlie shudders when he wraps his hand around himself. Fuck, he’s so hard. He strokes himself once, twice, and realizes he’s about to come. 

“Fuck, Owen,” he breathes, embarrassed, “I’m going to come.” 

Owen gently pushes Charlie’s hand aside. “Let me,” he says just loud enough to be heard over the pounding beat of Charlie’s heart. He wraps wet fingers - Charlie imagines him licking his palm and nearly short-circuits - around his cock and settles back in with his tongue trying to disappear into Charlie’s body. 

Owen’s jerked him off enough to know exactly what he likes. The combination of his hand and his tongue tip Charlie over the edge and he comes less than thirty seconds later, shooting all over Owen’s fist and the bed below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
